


[Podfic] Anticipation

by MistbornHero



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Precognition, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: There’s more than one way to read a future.Story by Prochytes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Pioneer Podfic





	[Podfic] Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anticipation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722223) by [Prochytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes). 



> This work was created as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html)
> 
> [Spoilers for Dark Matter to 2x06. Originally posted on LJ in 2016.]  
> Though by now it's 2020 so if you're here you've either seen the whole thing or stumbled here by accident lol

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:06:55 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (9 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/darkmatteranticipation)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4t7shpvhdnxry84/DarkMatter-Anticipation.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/182m2pdeFifECkRoIBDcrvXxv71H_UERr/view?usp=sharing)
  * On [Paraka Productions](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20X/%5bDark%20Matter%5d%20Anticipation.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Anticipation_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722223)
  * **Author:**[Prochytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)



  



End file.
